Marshall's New Life: Part 1
(The episode starts on a sunny morning. Cut to the Lookout, all the pups are asleep in their pup houses. Then, dissolve to Marshall who is still asleep in his pup house. Then, the sun brightens in his face making him slowly wake up. The dalmatian yawns) Marshall: (yawns) What a good morning it is, isn't it? The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the newsboy is happily cycling down the road delivering the newspapers! Morning, Mr. Newsboy! (Cut to him riding his bicycle down the road) Newsboy: Morning, Marshall! (Without looking, he accidentally trips on a rock and crashes into a truck, screaming) Marshall: I'm gonna go out (He walks all the way to the Pup Park. Dissolve to later, he is playing on the swings when Fuzzy flies up to him) Marshall: Morning, Fuzzy! How you doing today? (Fuzzy chirps back in response) Marshall: That's good. (he grabs Fuzzy and hugs him, choking him) Oh, sorry about that (Fuzzy angrily flies away) Marshall: Huh, he must be in a hurry. Oh well (Cut back to the Lookout. All the pups with the exception of Rocky have woken up. Cut to Rubble who is about to eat his breakfast which is pup food. He is about to take a bite when Marshall excitedly runs up to him, pushing his face into his bowl of pup food) Marshall: Hey, Rubble! Doing good today? Rubble: I was until you showed up Marshall: Huh? Why's that? (The angry bulldog puts his face up which has pup food all over it) Rubble: Because YOU pushed my face into my pup food Marshall: Oh, sorry Rubble Rubble: Apology unaccepted, idiot pup! (He walks away in anger. Marshall stares at him with a shocked face) Marshall: Huh, that be the first time I've ever been called that. Oh well, I wonder how Rocky is doing this fine morning (He walks over to Rocky. Cut to Rocky who is sleeping in his pup house. In no seconds flat, the excited dalmatian runs up to him and yells waking him up) Marshall: (shouting) HEY, ROCKY! Rocky: Marshall! Marshall: Wanna play? Rocky: No! You just woke me up in the middle of an awesome dream! Ugh. Get a life, idiot pup! (He angrily goes back to sleep as Marshall stares at him in shock) Marshall: Hm, that's the second time I've been called that today. Oh well, Imma go see how Chase is doing (He walks to Chase who is inside the Lookout playing "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas" on the Playstation 2. Marshall excitedly runs up to him) Marshall: Hey, Chase! Chase: (sighs) What do you want, Marshall?! Marshall: What's up? (Cut to Chase's player being busted on the TV screen. Chase is angered by this) Chase: You made me get busted! That's what! Marshall: I'm sorry, I didn't mean it... Chase: Idiot pup! (he angrily turns back to the TV screen) Marshall: That quote again...huh (Cut to the soccer field where Skye, Everest and Tracker are playing soccer. Skye is winning and is really close to getting a goal when Marshall suddenly interrupts the game) Marshall: Hey, guys! (Unknown to him, Everest catches the soccer ball. Everyone is upset at him) Marshall: Why are you upset, guys? Skye: You made me lose the game just when I was winning! Everest: Go get a life, idiot pup! Skye: Idiot pup! Tracker: Cachorro idiota! Marshall: (suddenly offended) Ugh, why is this quote going everywhere? Oh well, Imma go check on Zuma (Cut to said pup at the beach. He is riding on his orange surfboard at the beach on a wave. Marshall wearing a swim mask and snorkel suddenly pokes his head out from the wave) Marshall: (spits snorkel out) Hey, Zuma! Zuma: (startled) Ahhhh! Sea monster! (This makes him fall off the surfboard. The angry pup is washed to land) Marshall: I'm not no sea monster, it's me your friend Marshall Zuma: You mean my enemy. Sheesh...(walks away angrily carrying surfboard) Idiot pup! (Marshall is shocked, offended and alarmed from hearing this. Then, tears fill the dalmatian's eyes) Marshall: Well, since all the pups are calling me "Idiot pup", I guess there's one thing that must be done! (Sad, the offended dalmatian starts bawling his eyes out. Then, he runs away home crying. Cut to later, he arrives at the Lookout and goes inside his pup house. Then he takes out his red suitcase with a picture of his badge on it. He opens the suitcase up and starts packing up his stuff into his suitcase. His stuff contains his clothes, his blanket, his pillow, his teddy bear and his "Young Rich Homie Thuggin" by Rich Homie Quan album) Marshall: Well, it turns out that I somehow managed to make everyone mad at me (Then, an angry Fuzzy flies onto his pup house. Marshall looks up at him) Marshall: At least you still like me, right, Fuzzy? (Angrily, the gosling does an angry squawk at him and flies away angrily) Marshall: (sighs sadly) Well, I'll miss you too. (The sad dalmatian closes his suitcase and jumps into his firetruck. He stares up at the Lookout) Goodbye, PAW Patrol (And with that being said, the sad dalmatian drives away. Dissolve to later, the sad dalmatian arrives at the edge of town. He turns around to the city as he wishes it goodbye. During this scene, "Song Cry" by Jay-Z plays) Marshall: Goodbye, Adventure Bay. Goodbye, life as I know it. (Then, he turns around to see the town's sign) and reads it) Adventure Bay, Population: 100,000. (he crosses the number out with some chalk and writes down "99,999" next to it) Minus 1. (The sad dalmatian drives away from the town) To be continued... Part 2: Marshall's New Life: Part 2 Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Sad Story Category:Parts Category:Crying Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall